Compositions which comprise polyphenylene sulfides, polyamides and/or polyphenylene ethers (PPE), for instance, constitute an invaluable class of engineering materials. Materials of such are characterized by a unique combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties. For instance, they are resistant to many solvents and generally have high impact strengths. As a result of this unique combination of properties, polyphenylene ethers, polyphenylene sulfides and polyamide materials are suitable for a broad range of commercial applications.
Moreover, as a result of said properties, and particularly their characteristic dimensional stability and dielectric properties, it has been of increasing interest to prepare materials of the above-described which also display flame retardant properties. The flame retardant properties are typically obtained by employing additives such as halogenated compounds, antimony containing compounds and/or red phosphorus which invariably create severe environmental hazards. Moreover, attempts have been made to use salt additives; however, their hydrolytic instability proved them to be ineffective.
This invention, however, is directed to polymer compositions which comprise coated boron phosphate compositions and they unexpectedly display hydrolytic stability and flame retardant properties without creating environmental hazards.